Attack on Danny Rand
, Year of the Monkey appears in Snow Gives Way (1, 2, 3, 4)The Defenders: 1.03: Worst BehaviorIron Fist: Season 1 ends a couple of months before The Defenders: Season 1 (1, 2), which is 6 months after Elektra's death.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way |location = Chinatown, New York City, New York |result = Danny Rand defeats the attackers |planner = Ward Meachum |executor = Shannon |target = Danny Rand}} The Attack on Danny Rand was an attempt by Rand Enterprises employees acting on orders from Ward Meachum to track down and kill Danny Rand, who recently revealed his existence after being presumed dead for fifteen years. Background Danny Rand headed to Chikara Dojo to find Colleen Wing finishing her lesson for the day. Once her students left, Rand greeted Wing again. Still unsure about his intentions, Wing tried to get Rand to leave. Rand said that he wanted to challenge the master of the dojo much to Wing's confusion, she refused the challenge and continued to try and get Rand to leave by explaining that she was closing. Rand tried to advise Wing to teach to get more students. Wing asked where he trained, to which he answered "K'un-Lun." When Wing asked Rand where to find K'un-Lun, Rand refused to tell her. Irritated, Wing sternly asked Rand to leave. Rand apologized and headed for the exit. Feeling sympathetic to Rand, Wing gave him a pair of shoes to wear. Attack Outside the dojo, Danny Rand sat down to put his new shoes on, but was soon attacked by a man. Rand quickly retaliated and forced the man on the ground. Recognizing the man as the security guard from Rand Enterprises, before Rand could ask questions, the man pulled a gun to which Rand quickly disarmed him. When Rand realized the man wasn't alone and that they were armed with guns, he quickly ran. Rand managed to defeat and disarm one of his attackers before heading off. Colleen Wing witnessed the fight, she responded by following Rand. A Chinese New Year Parade was happening in Chinatown. Rand knew that he was still followed, so he took cover among the crowd of people. Using the dollar bills that Wing gave him in the park, Rand bought a mask to hide his face. Taking down his pursuers, Rand interrogated one of them and learned that Ward Meachum had sent them. Aftermath Returning to Rand Enterprises, Danny Rand waited for Joy Meachum to return to the office. When she asked how he got in, Rand answered that the building was like a second home to him, he knew it in and out. Rand asked if she was ready to talk and Joy agreed. Joy poured a cup of tea for Rand and they started talking. Rand explained that Ward Meachum tried to have him killed, which Joy refused to believe. Joy asked about the accident as she drugged Rand's tea. When Rand started explaining, realizing he was losing focus, he collapsed onto the floor. References Category:Events